La moto
by draconnia lucius malfoy
Summary: Draco a un accident ,en voulant eviter un lionceau mais ce lionceau est quelqu'un d'asser particulier ,liser vous serez yaoi:dmhp
1. Chapter 1

**_La moto_.**

Titre : La moto

Auteur : draconnia lucius malfoy

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Rating :T juste au cas où

Résumé : Drago a un accident de moto,et le pire c'est que le lionceau qu'il a failli ecraser 'est autre que... vous le serait en lisant :yaoi: Slash HP/DM.

Avertissement : Ce texte mentionne des relations homosexuelles, donc pour ceux que ça gêne...

Un petit mot: Bonjour a tous!Je voudrais remerciait quelqu'un,une certain personne en particulier ,cette personne m'as beaucoup aider,surtout pour corriger les fautes et pour me comprendre parsque sans elle ,je peux vous dire vous n'aurai jamais compris un pietre mot de cette fic .Et c'est pour ça que je fais et dit un gros mais alors un énorme gros merci a ma meilleur amie qui est...Minerve(son nom d'auteur evidament) au fait aller lire ces fics.Et voici la fic...

Drago ait un jeune homme âgé maintenant de 24 ans, il mesurait 1m85 et avait gardé sur son visage quelques traits de Poudlard. Ses cheveux, comme lors de sa quatrième année, arrivaient à hauteur de son cou mais il avait cette manie de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer encore plus. Ce qui pour beaucoup de filles lui donnait un petit côté sauvage des plus sexy.

Il était en train de rouler sur sa moto moldu qui était d'un beau rouge sang et était habillé d'un pantalon de cuir noir assez moulant au niveau des cuisses et un blouson noir tout aussi moulant. Drago adorait le contact du cuir sur son corps nu, surtout quand il roulait à moto.

Il roulait à du 220km/h sur une route déserte d'un faubourg londonien. Quand soudain, un lionceau, sorti de nul part, traversa la route sans se presser. Évidemment, Drago freina un bon coup. Évitant in extremis le lionceau, Drago, entraîné par la vitesse, se retrouva sur le sol, le dos contre la route et perdit connaissance en raison de la chute.

L'ombre du lionceau se transforma en une humaine.

Cette personne mesurait 1m85 et ses vêtements avaient la même couleur que ses yeux, vert émeraude, ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jade. Harry, car il s'agit bien de lui, se rapprocha de l'homme étendu sur le sol et lui retira son casque et c'est là qu'il vit la chose la plus belle au monde...

Un ange blond.

Il décida sans savoir le pourquoi du comment de l'emmener chez lui et il transplana. Arriver chez lui, il se dirigea directement dans la chambre d'ami et le déposa avec une délicatesse rare sur le lit.

Il alla chercher ses pommades, il utilisa quelques médicaments moldus mais pour la plus grande partie des blessures, il les soigna magiquement. Il déposa les médicaments sur la table de chevet et regarda son ange. Il commença à tirer sur la braguette de son blouson (et non pas une autre braguette. Mais à quoi vous pensez, voyons... Bande perverses, lol) et regarda le corps musclé de son ange tombé du ciel qui était couvert de griffes et d'ecchymoses. Il vit une griffe qui partait de la hanche et descendait en dessous du pantalon. Harry décida d'ouvrir la braguette du pantalon de Drago pour voir jusqu'où elle descendait. Ensuite, il lui donna une potion contre les courbatures en l'administrant par unbaxter. Pendant ce temps, il lui appliqua une pommade sorcière sur tout son corps ou plutôt sur les égratignures, cette pommade permet de cicatriser plus vite que celle des moldus.

Après lui avoir appliquer cette pommade, Harry lui retira le baxter Et s'en alla préparer quelque chose à manger pour lui et son hôte.

Il était dans la cuisine tout en repensant à son hôte qui ne le laissait pas indifférent, cependant il lui faisait penser à quelqu'un qu'il avait connu. Mais à qui? Voila la question.

Pendant ce temps, Drago se réveilla avec un mal de tête.

Mais où suis-je? Bon sang! Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

Drago se leva, mais tomba aussitôt. Entendant un grand boum, Harry couru vers la chambre d'ami. Il vit son ange par terre.

Attendez, n'ayez pas peur, je vais vous aidez, dit-il.

Mais où suis-je? dit Drago.

Vous êtes ici, chez moi, vous avez eu un accident de moto et je vous ai pris et emmené ici, dit Harry.

Oh mon dieu, ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici? dit Drago.

A peine 3heures, dit Harry.

... ... ... On ne se serait pas déjà vu? Votre visage m'est familier, dit Drago.

Ce visage, ces yeux si vert me disent quelque chose, ou plutôt me rappelle quelqu'un.

Non, je ne vois pas, dit Harry.

Oh ça y est, je sais!

Oh merde, putin, Potter.

Oui, c'est moi, on se connait.

Potter, ne me dit pas que tu ne me reconnais pas, C'est vrai, j'oubliais que ton esprit n'était pas plus gros qu'un petit pois et dire que tu as battu Lord Voldemort. Tous les sorciers ne priaient que Saint Potter.

"Oh mon dieu. Cet ange n'est autre que..."

Malfoy.

Lui même. Il a fallu le temps pour que tu me reconnaisses. Bon, j'étais ravi de voir ta face d'idiot mais faut que j'y aille.

Drago se releva mais tomba encore une fois.

Malfoy, ne fais pas l'idiot, tu es trop faible pour marcher, il vaut mieux que tu restes ici.

UN MALFOY N'EST JAMAIS FAIBLE!

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Il faut que tu manges pour reprendre des forces... Enfin, je veux dire pour que j'accepte de te laisser partir.

Je ne mangerais pas ta nourriture, tu serais capable de m'empoisonner.

Tu la mangeras de gré ou de force.

Et Harry alla chercher le plateau qu'il avait préparé tout à l'heure. C'était son plat préféré: des pâtes à la bolognaise et comme dessert du tiramisu. Il revient dans la chambre et mit le plateau sur les cuisses de Drago.

Je ne mangerais pas CA! Surtout cuisiné par toi. Même si c'est mon plat préféré.

Alors toi aussi tu aimes ça et si, tu vas le manger.

Nan.

Drago lui lança un regard typiquement Malfoyien. Harry prit la fourchette et piqua sur les pennes (pâtes).

Mais qu'est ce que tu fmhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Harry venait de mettre les pâtes dans la bouche de Drago.

Maintenant, mange.

Et Drago obéit. Harry fit ça jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune pâte dans l'assiette et puis il prit la cuillère pour faire de même avec le tiramisu.

Après le repas, Harry décida d'aller se laver. Pendant ce temps Drago se recoucha.

Quelques jours se passèrent. Drago avait du accepter de force de rester. Enfin c'est ce qu'il se disait.

Harry était en train de se laver repensant à la dernière fois où il avait retirer la blouse de Drago et qu'il l'avait vu torse nu. Évidemment, cette image lui refit de l'effet.

Il commença alors à se caresser et à se masturber. Drago, qui était entré sans que Harry ne le remarque, vit le Gryffondor en plein travail et cela ne le laissa pas de marbre. Il savait qu'il était gay. Il reconnaissait que Potter était beau mais de là à ce que ça lui fasse cet effet.

Harry sans se douter que Drago le regardait commença à s'enfoncer deux doigts et à faire des vas et viens avec l'autre main. Jusqu'au moment où il se déversa dans sa main et gémit le prénom de Malfoy.

Même si Harry venait de gémir son prénom, Drago décida de retourner dans sa chambre.

Putin, Potter est canon quand il jouit. Surtout quand il gémit mon prénom.

Si vous voulez savoir la suite vous savez quoi faire... Une petite review...svpl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre **: La moto

**Auteur :** Draconnia Lucius Malfoy

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais a jkR

**Rating :**T juste au cas où

**Résumé **: Drago a un accident de moto, et le pire c'est que le lionceau qu'il a failli écrasé 'est autre que... vous le serait en lisant : yaoi: Slash HP/DM.

**Avertissement :** Ce texte mentionne des relations homosexuelles, donc pour ceux que ça gêne...

**_Chapitre2 :_** Drago et le chocolat

Drago retourna dans sa chambre voulant absolument oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Pas que le fait de voir son ennemi, ce branler en pensant a lui, le choque, c'est tout a fait normal que son ennemie puisse avoir une attirance pour lui.

je suis canon, nan.

(Ndla : pas modeste pour un sous, le petit dragon)Mais il préfère oublier la vue de son ennemi ledit « Potter » nu sous la douche, le pauvre drago aurait peur de faire des cauchemar (ndla : façon de voir).

Après ce petit incident, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, et vérifiant que Harry était encore dans la salle de bain, il alla goûter le gâteau au chocolat. Il était encore entrain de manger une part de gâteau quand soudain il entendit une porte se refermer, il prit sa part de gâteau et avança aussi vite qu'il peut vers sa chambre

. (Drago n'était pas totalement remis de ces blessures, il avait gardé quelques griffes et le blondinet avait encore les cotes qui le faisait souffrir. au début Harry n'avait pas remarquer que Drago avait mal a ses ligaments de sa jambe droit, Drago ne l'avait pas fort aider, Une fois Harry était venu une fois le chercher pour qu'il dîne à table .Et avait remarquer qu'il boité il avait du aller dans un hôpital Moldu pour soigner et mettre un plâtre à drago.

C'est pour ça que notre blondinet adorait avait du mal d'aller vite .Il referma la porte et ce dirigea vers le lit. Pour terminer sa part de gâteau. Harry venait juste de rentrer dans la chambre.

-Malfoy, n'aurait tu pas mangé du gâteau, dit un Harry un peu énerver.

Drago qui venait juste de mettre le dernier morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche ; fit non de la tête.

Harry,qui voyait qui ne valait mieux pas s'énerver,face à Malfoy qui ressemblait plus a un petit enfant de 5 ans qui essaye de cacher quelque chose qu'un homme de 25 ans. Il décida donc de lui parler comme à un enfant.

-En es tu sur, drago

-Il fit oui de la tête.

Tu sais que ce gâteau n'était pas un vrai gâteau au chocolats, il contient un produit qui dans les deux heures qui suivent tu meurs et que si tu n'as pas pris les médicaments d'ici 15 min tu commence a ressentir les effets .Par exemple : des maux d'estomac...

Ouais, c'est ça je suis pas un gamin de 3 ans

-T'es sur que tu n'as rien a m'avouer drago.

-Non, dit calmement Dray

Quelque minute plus tard, drago commençait à avoir mal à l'estomac.

Et si Potter avait raison qu'il avait bien mise ce qu'il a dit avoir mis. Mais il a mis quoi comme produit .Putin, ça fait mal

Et sur ce il alla voir Harry.

-Potter, j'ai mangé du gâteau et je crois que je vais mourir car j'ai les premiers symptômes, il dit ça avec une petit moue, trop mignonne

Harry éclata de rire.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles, Potter, je te dis que je vais mourir et tu te fous de moi.

Mort de rire et lui répondit

-Malfoy,j'ai inventé cette histoire tout simplement pars que je savais très bien que c'était toi qui en a mangé surtout que j'ai fait exprès le gâteau spécialement au chocolats car je sais que tu adore ça ?

-Tu tu as fait ça, pour moi, pourquoi ?

Pars que j'en avais envie, et pars que je commence a t'apprécier, dit Harry en rougissant

-C'est la première fois qu'on fait ça pour moi,sans en tirer quelque chose mais ça n'explique pas comment ça se fait que j'ai mal au ventre.

-Tu as mangé combien de plaquette de chocolats et du chocolat en tout genre.

-Heu 6 plaquettes de chocolats noir intense, 1 pot de Nutella et 2 part de gâteau et c'est tout (ndla : On se demande ou il met tout ça, mdr...)

-Et tu t'étonnes que tu aies mal à l'estomac.

-Ben quoi, c'est vrai d'habitude je mande pas autant de plaquette, je n'en mange que 3mais si non, le reste c'est normal.

-Je comprend mieux comment mon stock se vide tant que tu vas pas dans la réserve, ça me va.

A cette phrase les yeux de drago brillèrent d'une drôle de manière.

-Il y a une réserve, une réserve en chocolats, ici, ou ça, dis moi ou elle est mon petit griffon adorée et il lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-Tout doux mon beau, on se calme, tu as eu assez de chocolats pour aujourd'hui, tu n'as plus mal au ventre.

-Non, ça va mieux, mais je veux bien une part de gâteau.

Non tu attendras au soir ron, Hermione et leur enfant vont venir, je voudrais de ce fait que tu les appelles Hermione et ron, je ne veux ni entendre de sang de bourbe ou de weasley

-Quoi ils se sont marier, beurkkk, et en plus il faudra supporter leur momes, beurkk et il vont manger tout le gâteau et j'en aurai plus, et moi, j'aurai quoi en échange avec tout ça, en étant gentil

Je te ferai un gâteau au chocolat

Pas convainquant, Potter

Sauf si tu fais un streap stease,rien que pour moi et que tu t'induis de chocolats,mauvaise idée Dray,alors on respire calmement et on se calme petit Dray hagrid nu et snape aussi,beurkk,ça fait froid dans le dos,beurkk mais on moins petit Dray c'est calmé(ndla :on ne tue pas l'auteur pour avoir dit des vérité sur snape,mdr..)

-Je te ferai ce que tu veux

Ce que je veux, Potter c'est toi avec du chocolats nu dans un lit.

Tu me veux moi Malfoy.

Oui,dit Dray rougissant.

Harry s'approcha de Dray de la même façon qu'un lion venant de voir sa proie,il s'approcha l'embrassa..

_A suivre..._

Je sais c'est très court mais au moins le chapitre est là, alors qu en pensez-vous ?j'accepte toute les review qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Et petite question en combien de chapitre voulez-vous que je l'écrive


End file.
